Revoked Princess Membership
by Anaica
Summary: Mary Margaret has started a princess club and invited Amelia. What could possibly go wrong? One Shot


**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **OMG! Hi everyone, I feel like it has been forever since I posted. I have been busy, job hunting, I got married and I have been working other fan fiction projects including Lucifer and something to publish hopefully this year.**

 **So here we are back with Amelia, I seriously love this character. This story takes place after events of the Bounty Hunter Chronicles.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mary Margaret, this isn't necessary, I am perfectly fine not being part of your little club. I do have other things happening today." Amelia Hunter half whined as Mary Margaret dragged her down the street. And she really did, she had some work at the library to get done and it had been more than a week since she went to the gym.

"It's not a club, just a few like-minded people who get together to talk about shared experiences and ideas." Mary Margaret corrected her.

"Pretty sure that's the definition of a club. Besides I am not a princess, just nobility of some rank." Prydain and its royal families, Amelia was something, she had a castle after all.

"Belle isn't exactly a princess either but she is coming."

"You do realize the huge difference between me and Belle?" Nothing Amelia was saying was getting through to Mary Margaret.

"Amelia, I am trying to do something fun and nice and I want you to be a part of it. Is that so terrible?"

Amelia signed and forced herself not to roll her eyes. "No, it isn't. Fine, I'll come."

Mary Margaret had no idea how much this was going to back fire on her.

* * *

Gold was alone in his shop going through inventory books when the door opened. He looked up and didn't hide his chuckle. "Well, dearie, it seems I owe David five dollars."

"You guys seriously placed bets on how long I lasted?' Amelia huffed. "So glad I'm the local entertainment."

"With no serious villains anymore, how are we supposed to amuse ourselves?"

"You could read a book." She suggested and walked towards the front counter.

How did the meeting go?" He asked.

"You have drinks? It's a story."

While they didn't always bond, Gold and Amelia were capable of memorable moments. Gold waved his hand, a bottle and a small glass appeared. He filled her glass, she took it, toasted silently then threw back its contents.

And the ranting began. "Dresses and tiaras and balls and sewing. That was their childhood. Well, that and waiting for their prince to come. That's all they talk about. It's nauseating. I can't picture my mother having conversations like that with me. She would have droned on about magic because we were important to the survival of the realm. No time for sleeve types and jewels."

"Do you feel like you missed out on traditional princess activities?"

That made Amelia pause. Even she never admitted it to anyone, she did like to get dressed up occasionally. It was fun to pretend, as long as one could breathe. "I had other conversations and lessons with Helen, ones that were actually useful in the long run. I know how to defend myself and protect others. I can save a life without magic. I always dresses comfortably and I never had to watch my mouth. I worked really hard to get to where I am. I lost a lot of family and friends but I gained more than I ever imagined I would. I'm broken, blunt, foul mouthed and screwed up and I am freaking proud of myself."

Gold smiled and nodded. While he usually was terrified of Amelia, he had to respect her and her journey that led her to Neal. "So what made them kick out of the club?"

Amelia grinned. "They were discussing which bird is better to send a message. They were stuck between a blue and a cardinal. They needed me to break the tie. I didn't want to take part in it, my input wouldn't affect their vote anyway, but they made me. And I flipped off Sleeping Beauty."

Gold actually laughed while Amelia shook her head. "I'm not proud, okay fine I am slightly proud. They are always lecturing how one should be honest. How long before the whole town knows?"

"Given who was in that meeting, you have until it ends."

* * *

 **I'm sad that Once is over, but it was time and there was closure, I couldn't have asked for anything else, honestly.**

 **Yeah, even though the show is over, I still have many ideas for fan fictions, like 3 upcoming stories not including another one shot later this month. We are talking about full length stories that are going to be amazing, I hope.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and everything, hope you like the future works.**


End file.
